Halcyon Days
by Winterwing3000
Summary: Rin reflects on the time spent in the field with her child, a loving memory and Sesshomaru. Mature RinxSesshomaru!


**All Standard Disclaimers **apply to the characters of Inuyasha owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own them, so don't sue.

**AN:** This is written for **Moonlight Flower Sanctuary**'s Week 22 Prompt, _Happy_. And please, **READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION**. There is a (rather lengthy) mature scene in this story!

--

Halcyon Days,

By Winterwing3000

--

"Mama! It's beautiful!" the young girl squealed as she shrieked loudly from excitement. She darted from her mother's arms and into the open field of tall green grass and wildflowers. Hidden fowl clucked and flew about, away from the child's flapping arms.

With her arms folded to her chest, the mother tenderly smiled at her daughter's delight. A gentle zephyr swept through the open meadow, bending the grass and swaying her long brown hair.

Rin closed her doe eyes and inhaled the fresh spring scent. The seasons have quickly passed one another and years came and went with them. The sweet essence of spring seemed so long ago, yet only like yesterday. It was very much like yesterday and the time when her child was born or when she learned of her conception.

Her creamy white hand slipped down the silkiness of her robes to her midsection. She envisioned the rounded bulge of warmth and blood that protruded from her stomach during her pregnancy. The duration of her pregnancy was long and hard and for the latter months, she suffered from the heaviness of the growing hanyou in her womb because of her slight frame. Nonetheless, it was a loving weight, created by the throes of passion, acceptance and togetherness…

As they approached the field, Rin hesitated. She looked between Sesshomaru and the vastness and elegance of the nature revealing in front of them. The hand that enveloped her small one lightly squeezed and slackened. He inclined his silver head as his golden eyes gave her consent.

Smiling, she lifted his hand and kissed his palm before dashing off into the moonlit meadow. The fireflies meandered in the air, tracing looping patterns and glowing like soft candlelight. The small yet bright night blooming flowers unfurled their petals and released into the air their sweet aroma.

Staring at the romantic scenery with awe, Rin bent down and deeply breathed in the rich fragrance. Wrapping her slender fingers around a stem of a white blossom, she plucked it and carefully tucked it into her hair. The little shimmering bugs whizzed about her head, intrigued by the flower.

Laughing joyously, she spun in large circles and danced within the barrier of fireflies. Her long locks splayed around her and her arms were spread out, causing the sleeves to swing.

She didn't hear his quiet footfalls as they approached her. But she certainly felt the intensity of his gaze upon her as she continued to lightly step in a circular motion with her eyes closed.

Rin gasped in surprise when an arm snaked around her waist and tugged her firmly into a warm, solid chest. The hand gripped her side possessively and she felt his nose bury in her hair. His hot breath was tickling the skin of her scalp and it trailed down to the side of her neck. She shivered and lowered her hands to her sides. Her entire body became slightly heated. "_Sesshomaru-sama?_"

He didn't reply and only squeezed her side in response. She clasped one of her own on top of it when she felt something cool yet warm dragged down the column of her throat. The young woman tried to turn her head to see what he was doing but he pulled away and stared down at her with half-lidded eyes. She bit her lower lip, causing it to redden, as she gazed at him with anticipation. Her heart raced as his other hand reached up to her hair and combed his fingers through the thick tendrils.

"_Sesshomaru-_" Her words were left unfinished as his lips sealed over hers savagely. She whimpered as he devoured her breath, parting her lips with his tongue. Her hands climbed up his arms and to his broad shoulders, steadying herself on her toes. The long silvery strands were silk to her fingers as she raked through them.

His large hand cupped the back of her head, slanting their mouths and deepening their kiss as the other on her waist fumbled behind her for the knot holding up her robes. Within a moment, the pale green sash fluttered to the ground and greedily, his hand traveled to the front and slipped it between the folds of her outer layer. His claws traced the lines of her modest curves underneath her two other robes. Rin shuddered and moaned as Sesshomaru began to place open-mouth kisses along her neck and down to her collar, licking and suckling at every inch of skin exposed to him. Her hands tugged at the back of his haori, clutching the fabric tightly as he parted her two inner kimonos slowly and smoothed the pads of his fingers across the valley of her breasts.

The rest of her clothing was lost as he reclined their bodies to the cool grass. She felt the blood whooshed up to her face as he openly stared at her. It was not her first time lying with Sesshomaru but still, she felt inadequate and embarrassed of their intimate encounters. Feeling self-conscious again, she averted her brown eyes and tried to shield her body with her hands and long hair. Without giving her the chance to do so, he shed his haori and pulled her to him, pressing their heated bodies together and gathering her into his arms. Rin blushingly welcomed the loving embrace, feeling the firmness of his muscles and the strong beat of his heart against her soft one.

His lips whispered against the shell of her ear, leaving a wet trail down her neck, across the slope of her shoulder and ending at the pert round mounds of her bosom. His mouth enveloped one of her breast and scrapped gently across the sensitive bud with his canines, causing her to arc her back from the rush of pleasure. His left hand rubbed her other breast in a circular motion with his thumb often straying to brush its soft skin. Mewling, she felt the warmth collecting in her groin and her knees growing weak. Her hands dug into his scalp with her blunt fingernails and her eyes closed. His hands caressed her backside and occasionally teasingly massaged the area of her tailbone. She felt her body respond instinctively to his ministrations as her pulsating core ground into his erect member.

She heard a pleased rumble vibrate in his throat as he growled, "_Rin._"

When he switched his attention to her other breast, his knee wedged itself between her slender legs and parted them. His free hand crept southward and skimmed her inner thigh. She expected his fingers to soon travel upwards but instead she let out a choked shout as he suddenly sheathed himself to the hilt within her wet heat.

Crying out, Rin became paralyzed by the complete bliss that overcame her senses. Her arms shook as she wrapped them around his back, leaving red, crescent markings in their wake. Sesshomaru slowly, almost torturously, withdrew his girth from her slick passage until only the tip of him remained buried. Moaning at the loss of his length inside of her, she raised her hips wantonly, seeking fulfillment. Baring his elongated fangs, he gazed down her with bleeding eyes of his inner demon. His claws squeezed her hips, holding it down as he slid into her inch by inch.

His name rolled off her tongue achingly. "_Sesshomaru!_"

When he was once more fully inside of her, he rotated his hips and she shuddered. Then he pulled back before thrusting in. She thrashed underneath him as he hit her sweet spot, nearly going limp as the fire in her belly expanded. Her hands flew to his shoulders, gripping them with shaky fingers.

Sesshomaru continued this rhythm of their love making, occasionally engaging her in a passionate kiss until they both panted heavily for air. When she felt the building pressure peaking, he allowed her legs to lock about him and their joined hips met erratically.

Her entire body lifted from the rough mattress of grass as she felt her whole world become white. She felt his fangs bury at the base of her neck, claiming her as he always did at her climax. He came soon after her with his shout muffled by her neck.

His body collapsed on top of her, covering her. They remained connected, both exhausted and pleased. She moved a hand to his crown and combed through his sleek hair with a content smile on her face. Her eyes wandered to the night sky, where the moon hung majestically above them. The nightly blossoms became radiant around them.

Sesshomaru lifted his head from the comforts of her soft bosom and quietly observed her. Gold and brown searched endlessly amongst each other. Her eyes slipped close as he sealed his lips over hers again…

"Papa!" the childish cry reached Rin's ears, pulling her back from the tender memories. She lifted her eyes and spotted the regal form of the taiyoukai approaching from the other end of the field. His hair was swept into a high ponytail and it whipped behind him. The formal armor gleamed in the afternoon sun and the two swords were tied at his side.

Her daughter ran the short distance and wrapped her small arms around one of his legs. The mother lovingly watched as Sesshomaru brush the same silver hair on the young girl's head and said a few words to her.

Immediately, the girl's countenance brightened and laughed jovially as she returned to scampering and cavorting in the grass and flowers. Sesshomaru crossed the field and stopped in front of her.

Rin tilted her head upwards, a sparkle in her eyes. "Welcome back, my lord."

His clawed fingers curled underneath her chin as he dipped his face toward hers. "I have returned," he said, staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yes," she breathed and their lips met halfway in a sweet kiss.

--

**AN:** Haha, someone shoot me. This is utterly sweetening and fluffy. And I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I have this tendency to always have Rin twirling and spinning in the most random of places (snow, flowers, etc.). Nevertheless, I hope that people really enjoyed this. It's my first time writing a Sesshomaru & Rin smut fanfiction. And damnit, Sesshy is one hard bitch to write, especially for this particular theme. Anyway, comments? Criticism? Random feedback?


End file.
